


14th Birthday

by stinkyhat



Category: THE iDOLM@STER
Genre: Creepypasta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 20:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4319046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stinkyhat/pseuds/stinkyhat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is a shitty creepypasta that i thought about while going to sleep last night. don't take it seriously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Letter

**Author's Note:**

> i probably won't fix spelling/grammar errors so sorry in advance

            “Everything ready?”, Ritsuko yelled from across the room. “Decorations are up, candles are lit, and the twins will be here any minute!”, Kotori replied. Ritsuko nodded and turned the lights off. The offices at 765 Productions were completely dark, but the brightness of the moon allowed some light to invade. “Alright, girls, get into position and don’t make a sound.”, a whisper leaked.

            The knob of the front door turned and it creaked open. A figure entered the office. The lights turn on.

“SURPRISE! Happy birthday, Ami and Mami!!”

            Confetti is thrown. Party poppers are popped. The 765 idols are cheering everywhere. The celebrating comes to a halt when they realize that the people who walked through the door is just one person. And that one person is a tall man with black hair and glasses. In other words, that man is the Producer.

            The producer chuckles when the girls have realized their mistake. Giggling can be heard from behind him. Ami and Mami leap in front of the producer. “SURPRISE!!’, they yell. “Bet’chu guys thought you were gonna get us, but we got you!!” Ritsuko lets out a groan, but the other girls find their antics entertaining. “Time for presents~”

            After opening presents and eating cake, the Producer looks through his bag. “By the way…,” the Producer starts “I got this weird letter for you guys. It doesn’t have a return address, it just says ‘To: Futami Ami and Futami Mami’.” Ami and Mami grab the letter and open it.

 

Futami Ami and Futami Mami,

Today is your 14th birthday.

It is also mine.

We will celebrate together.

Or, we would have.

But you have forgotten me.

Your 3rd sister,

(双海美) Futami Mi

            Ami’s eyes begin to water. Mami begins to look around nervously. They were confused and they knew they were in danger…


	2. The Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> haha wtf

            Ami finally began to bawl. “Ami doesn’t know what going on!! Ami doesn’t wanna die!” Mami grabs Ami by her shoulders. “Snap outta it, we’re not gonna die. We just have to find out who this ‘Mi’ person is…” Ami calms down and goes in for a hug. Producer joins the hug, and one-by-one the idols join.

            “I’ll call the police and let them know about the letter.”, Ritsuko says. She dials 911 on her cellphone. Everyone stares at her, waiting for an answer. There is none. “Hm, weird, I bet it’s because I dialed the American emergency number instead of the Japanese number! Silly me!” Everyone lets out a sigh. She dials again, this time the number is 110.

            Her cellphone dies. Ritsuko is baffled, “I just charged my phone an hour ago!” The power goes out and the ground shakes. ‘WHAT’S GOING ON?!”, someone screams. “I feel the world turning!”, another voice screams. Ami and Mami hold on to each other.

Knock knock.

            Someone knocks on the door. The movement stops and the lights go back on. Outside the windows are pitch black going on forever. The knob of the front door turns and creaks open. A girl walks through the door and a demon in a suit follows behind her. The girl looks exactly like Ami and Mami. She wears heavy eyeliner and her hair is parted in the middle. She wears it in a ponytail. Her hair isn’t too long or too short, somewhere in between Ami and Mami’s length.

            “My name is Futami Mi. I am an idol at 444 Productions. I’m here with my producer today to announce our debut in Tokyo. And we will start by taking out the agency that houses my nemeses: FUTAMI AMI AND FUTAMI MAMI!” She points at the twins. “I will never forgive the family that abandoned me! Tonight, you will drop dead.”

            The demon producer laughs. “Isn’t she fiery? Just like the depth of hell where she came from… Anyways, Mi will challenge those girls in a battle. They will be judged on precision. In other words, lyrics must be song correctly, dances must be performed perfectly, etcetera etcetera!” He lets out another laugh. “By the way… if you refuse to battle all of you will… DIE!”

            He snaps his fingers. Everyone except Ami and Mami are suddenly trapped in cages. Mi turns to the twins.

 

So what is your choice, Futami Ami and Futami Mami?


End file.
